Almost all boats have some form of user interface that communicates the boat's functions and engine operations through a series of gauges, switches, or audible alarms. This interface is more commonly known as a dash console, and can take several different forms, depending on what style, or use of boat, it is designed for. For example, a fishing type of vessel, more commonly known as a “center console” boat, has the driver interface located in a large console placed on the center line of the vessel, with other elements such as seats, storage compartments, head compartments, or other structures attached to it forward of the driver interface. Conversely, pleasure types of boats that can be categorized as deck boats, pontoon boats, ski boats, bowrider boats, cuddy cabin boats, or cruisers most often have a driver interface placed to one side of the vessel, and may have a similar type of passenger interface, usually consisting of but not limited to radio functions, storage areas, cooler compartments, or access doors, placed on the other side of the vessel.
Regardless of the placement of the dash, several criteria, including pre-wiring of the instrument and switch panels, assembling and “loading” of the panels with gauges and/or access doors, as well as stenciling warning or instructive labels, have necessitated that the dashes be built as a separate unit, and be fastened to the boat as an assembly to maintain efficient production of the boat. This assembly can encompass all of the elements of the driver side dash and/or passenger side dash, and fasten as one complete assembly, or can be a portion of the assembly, usually containing at the least, the upper instrument panel and gauges, or storage doors, with one or several minor panels or components attaching to the boat on the general interface area.
The dashes are usually fastened to the deck of the boat with screws, bolts, or studs along the perimeter of the joining seam of the dash and the deck of the boat. Most often, the dashes are mounted to the deck of the boat before many related and non-related components of the boat are mounted, for they limit access to the fasteners required to secure the dash. These related and non-related components include, but are not limited to, steering systems, interior upholstery components, throttle and shifter systems, storage compartments, windshields and related hardware, braces or structural supports, handles or hand holds, additional gauges or electronic systems, doors, hatches, and partitions. Assembly and installation of these related and non-related systems often represent an expense of considerable time and labor during the manufacturing process of the boat.
Since the dashes are usually constructed of a combination of soft materials that are essential in maintaining a desirable tactile feeling of the driver interface, and highly decorative panels and/or delicate labels, they are prone to damage associated with the fastening of the related and non-related components. Resulting damage to the dashes usually requires many of the related and non-related components to be removed in order to access the fasteners that secure the dash in place. Additionally, regular maintenance or servicing of the dash requires similar measures to access wiring, gauges, or switches. Consequently, considerable time and labor revenues are lost whenever the dash needs to be removed for service or replacement. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for improved methods of securing a dash to a boat, and for improved boat deck/dash assemblies.